Temari X Sai
by Warrior Dae
Summary: Temari and Sai, a pairing Shiro obiki okami and I came up with and love. This is the 1st story Shiro obiki okami and I wrote, so please don't go hard on us, and we'll update asap but reviews help us go faster!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'd like to thank Brightpaw94 for helping me write this! Also, this is my 1st FanFic ever! So don't go hard on me please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Temari X Sai

Temari sat on a wall, silently watching the moon. She was thinking about what most girls dreamed of. Love. Yes, love. The very emotion that could drive you insane, something that was….. Temari shook her head. She was already too much like her youngest brother, staring at the moon, thinking about the meaning of love. _Dye my hair red, apply way too much eye liner , and act like I hate the world 24/7 and then I will turn into Gaara, _Temari thought.

She slid off the wall and hit the ground with a thud.

While walking home, Temari noticed Gaara walking Matsuri home. She smirked and hid before Gaara noticed her, though she knew that was close to impossible to do.

Moments after Temari hid, Gaara looked in her direction, causing her to gulp. He gave a kill like look and she walked off in the opposite direction.

As Temari neared the house, she let out a groan. "Man! I totally forgot about the Leaf Ninja staying here!" she mumbled.

"There a problem Temari?" Kankaro sounded behind her.

"No Kankaro. I'm fine," Temari lied.

"OK."

Temari felt Kankaro leave and walked inside.

As the walked to her room, footsteps sounded behind her. She turned and the Leaf Shinobi Sai walking behind her. "There a problem?" he asked when he noticed Temari was stopped and glaring at him. "Yeah. I'd like to know you're following me," Temari snapped.

For the first time Temari had ever seen, Sai wasn't smiling. She just blinked, noticing he was still holding her gaze.

"Is it a problem?" he asked.

Temari looked at him in shock that he wasn't trying to hide what he was doing.

"Well, uh……" She stammered.

Sai took another step forward, Temari stepping back/

Temari felt the door behind her and backed up against if. She tried to get a hold of the door knob but suddenly felt something warm press against her lips.

Temari's eyes grew wide as she realized Sai had just _kissed _her. She felt her eyes slowly closed and she started kissing him back. Her arms slowly went around Sai's neck and she felt Sai open the door, pushing her to her bed, letting the door fall shut.

Temari felt Sai's hands run up her sides and she let out a moan.

Sai slowly pulled away and looked into Temari's eyes.

"Still think me following you is a problem?" He asked.

"No," Temari replied, still gasping for air.

Sai smirked and kissed her again.

The end!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! New "Chappy" (jumps up and down)

Swifteyes: Since Brightpaw94 wrote this chapter, things are going to get…. Weird.

Brightpaw94: It will?

Swifteyes: You wrote it, so of course it will! I'm just letting people know that one of us is _sane_.

Brightpaw94: Me?

Swifteyes: No! Me you crazy idiot! You're as far from sane as it can get! You're random, destructive, and psychotic!

Brightpaw94: Really?

Swifteyes: (sigh) better do the disclaimer or Ms. Random here will forget.

Brightpaw94: Why do we have to do a disclaimer?

Swifteyes: So we don't get sued!

Brightpaw94: Oh…. Meep.

Disclaimer: Swifteyes and Brightpaw94 do not own Naruto, and if they did, it would be so cool!

Brightpaw94: Before we start, I would like to say something Ms. Forgetful _forgot_. (cough Swifteyes cough). We don't want any flamers or ranters. Just reviews, and constructive criticism.

Swifteyes: I already put most of that in the summery! Oh, and also, this _will _be a short chapter. Don't blame me. Blame Brightpaw94 who wrote it. Thank You!

Temari blinked several times before coming to her senses. _Okay… So after Sai and I had a hour long make out session I got tired and he left. Then I crashed on the bed and… _Temari had been dreaming about Sai the whole night. _If Sakura knew about this, she'd never let me live it down, especially since Sai is her teammate and Uchia's replacement. _The Sand Nin groaned inwardly and got up.

The first thing on Temari's agenda was to see her brother for her next mission he _was _the Kazekage. Temari walked into her brother's office and saw Sakura, Matsuri, Kankuro, Sai and her brother of course, sitting behind his desk. When she walked in Gaara looked over at her and glared at her "Your late." he snapped, "Am I?" Temari asked, but since she was still half asleep, and she was mumbling it sounded like "Mmi?".Gaara sighed and looked at a paper that told the details of the mission he was sending his sister on with Sakura and his girlfri-I mean Matsuri. Gaara glared at the ceiling for a moment, cursing the authoress for her stupidity.

Suppressing a sigh he told Temari, Matsuri, Sakura, and Sai of their mission, when he was done he asked" Are we clear?",everyone chorused yes, except for one blonde fan wielding kunochi."Temari.",all Gaara got was a snore."Temari.".Snore."TEMARI!" Gaara roared, and that did the trick. "CRAZY CORN PUFFS!" Temari shouted when waking from her dream that had obviously been about psychotic puffs of corn.

5 minutes later...

"So, are we clear?" Gaara asked, nearing a headache. "Yes!" they all chorused(thankfully he heard Temari's voice) "Dismissed.".When they left Gaara sighed and rubbed his head. He needed a vacation.


End file.
